


Just Another Gamkar

by LanaBananaGirl314



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Infidelity, Multi, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBananaGirl314/pseuds/LanaBananaGirl314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After they finished the game Karkat finds a familiar looking fridge in the middle of nowhere but what happens when he actually opens the fridge and finds an old friend? It may be a new universe but can it be a new or old friend? Also slight mentions of KanayaVriska.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fridge

After John and the rest of his friends defeated the game, Karkat spent most of his time alone, thinking about what his life and game session would've been like if Gamzee didn't go sober,  murdered Equius and Nepeta, and became a general nuisance to him and his friends entirely. With all these these thoughts running through his head, Karkat found himself wandering alone in  the uncharted parts of the new planet he was living on when he saw. An abandoned refrigerator just sitting there asking to be opened. Karkat approached the fridge with caution, remembering the last encounter he had with a refrigerator.

_\- flash back-_

"Please Vriska just let me see him before you lock him away," Karkat begged.

"No way am I letting you drag your sappy bullshit into this Vantas!" Vriska hissed.

"But I don't know when or if I'll ever see him again!" Karkat added.

"And I plan on keeping it that way!" Vriska smirked. 

Karkat sighed, "Please Vriska haven't you ever had a moirail? If you had the chance to say good goodbye would you?".

Vriska's expression softened, "Karkat I-,".

"Would you?!?" Karkat cried.

Vrisk put a hand on his shoulder, "Five minutes. That's all I'm giving you. Take it or leave,".

Just then Karkat smiled the biggest most brightest smile Vrisk had ever seen as he puller her in for a big hug, "Oh thank you Vriska thank you,".

Vriska patted his back before shoving him off of her, "Keep your sappy bullshit away from me Vanta. Now come on dry those crocodile tears and follow,".

Vriska led Karkat to a locked room where they kept the clown. Karkat rushed to Gamzee's side. Even under Vriska's mind control Gamzee could still feel Karkat's warm embrace, his tight grip, and hear his overwhelming amount of tears. So with what little control of his body that he had left he hugged Karkat back. Vriska let a small smile creep onto her face as she wiped away a blue tear, her work here was done.

- _end of flashback_ -

For three years Karkat hadn't seen the likes of Gamzee, and it was about time he did. Karkat reached for the handle, but no matter how hard he pulled, the door was rusted shut, until finally with one final tug the door opened, and there stood the six foot, highly dangerous, subjugglator but Karkat didn't care. He hugged him, putting an ear to his chest, trying to find a heartbeat. Tears of joy leaked from his eyes as he heard a small , faint heartbeat. Karkat buried his face into Gamzee's chest, as his eyes fluttered opened for the first time in three years, and the first thing he saw was Karkat who was currently hugging the shit out of him. Karkat looked up candy red tear streaming down his cheeks.

"Gamzee I'm so sorry I'm so so sorry," Karkat said choking on his own tears.

Gamzee comforted the smol troll, "Soosh it's okay Karkbro your here now and that's all that matters,". 

"I know but I should've tried harder as a moirail I should have been there for you but I wasn't," Karkat continued to cry.

"But your here now aren't you? You were there for me even if you didn't know it, you were there for me when I was all up and losing it, you were there for me when I got locked away in that mother fucking fridge, even now your here, when you opened that fridge in the and first place, and set me free. I want to thank you Karkat for always being there for me I don't know where I'd be without you," Gamzee said.

"That's the most sappiest shit I've ever heard," Karkat sniffed. 

Gamzee smiled, being here with Karkat was the one thing he ever wanted in the three years he spent in the fridge.

"Karkat!" Vriska called out. 

Karkat was too busy cuddling with Gamzee, and Gamzee was too tired to respond, but soon enough she found them both cuddling inside the refrigerator just as she expected to find them.

 

 


	2. Apple pie

Gamzee looked at Vriska, Vriska looked right back at him, both of them remembering the connection they had with a deceased Tavros Nitram. Vriska who felt an overwhelming amount of guilt for killing him, and Gamzee who felt cheated that he never got to express his flushed feeling for him . Both lost an amazing friend but they'd have to get over it if they were ever going to help each other. First Vriska had to help Karkat get him home. Vriska helped Karkat get Gamzee, who fell asleep halfway there, back to Karkat's hive.  They managed to get him onto Karkat's human bed, before they could sit down and discuss Karkats current situation.

"I can't believe he's still alive," Vriska said.

"Yeah you think three years without food or water would've killed him by now right?" Karkat asked. 

"That's a grim a way of looking at it but yes," Vriska said.

"So what now?" Karkat asked.

"Well he's going to have to stay here with you, unless you think you can't handle that kind of responsibility and caretaking, and I'll have to get him pardoned by the Mayor if he ever wants wants to be seen in public," Vriska said.

"Sounds like a lot," Karkat said.

"It is and that's why I'll be doing the politically challenging part and you'll be doing the best thing you can do," Vriska said.

"And what's that?" Karkat asked. 

Vriska smirked heading towards the door, "That's easy housing and rehabilitating a serial killer, in other words be a moirail. Good Luck!". 

Karkat gulped as she practically slammed the door behind her waking up a particular someone who was still asleep. A grin spread itself across Karkat's face when he heard a loud groan coming from his room. He walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge, scanning it for something his friend could munch on. Karkat knew that he would eventually have to cook a proper meal for Gamzee, but for now, he would have to survive on small snacks in the meantime. Karkat grabbed a red pop faygo, that he'd been obsessed with, ever since he first started thinking about Gamzee, and a slice of apple pie, that John's grandma, Jane, had baked for him. Karkat walked back to his room, a slice of pie and faygo in hand. He sat down on the side of his bed next to Gamzee, who was wide awake and ready to be fed.

"Hey Karbro whatcha got there?" Gamzee asked. 

"A slice of pie and some faygo," Karkat said.

"Oh man it's been forever since the last time I've had a faygo," Gamzee said.

"Yeah I remember how obsessed you were with these sugar coated beverages," Karkat said.

"That's so mother fucking sweet of you but not as sweet as this faygo," Gamzee said, taking the bottle of soda out of my hands, unscrewing the lid, and taking a sip.

I giggled as he licked the sugary beverage off of his lips," So what flavour is the pie?".

"It's apple pie it's really good, here have some," I Karkat said cutting a small piece of it with a fork, putting it in Gamzee's open mouth.

"Mmm," Gamzee moaned, "this is delicious can I have more?".

"Of course," Karkat said cutting another piece for the hungry troll.

 Gamzee of course was starving, having spent the last three years in a fridge, with nothing but what Karkat left him, for when and if he ever got hungry. Gamzee took hold of Karkat's wrist putting the fork in his mouth.

"Hungry?" Karkat asked.

Gamzee nodded still holding onto Karkat's hand with the fork still in his mouth.

"Well your more than capable of feeding yourself so I'll go work on sleeping arrangements," Karkat said.

"Wait I'm not going to be taking over your room am I? Cause that just doesn't sit right with me," Gamzee said. 

"No no it's fine I can just sleep on the couch or something," Karkat said. 

"Nope I just don't like the idea of me taking over your room," Gamzee said.

"We could always compromise and share my room," Karkat said.

"But where would you sleep?" Gamzee asked.

"Well I could sleep on the floor or we could share a bed," Karkat suggested.

"Sure sounds great," Gamzee said.

Karkat blushed at the thought of sharing a bed with his former moirail, someone who he had strong pale feeling for or so he thought. If the thought of simply sharing a bed with Gamzee made him blush, then actually sharing a bed with him would make him light up like a christmas tree.

"I-I'll go wash this for you," Karkat stuttered picking up the dirty plate from Gamzee's lap.    


	3. A Dirty Dish

Gamzee had never seen Karkat act so strangely towards him, mainly because half of the time Karkat's feelings were somewhere in between 'pale' and 'get the fuck outta my face', but never, in a million sweeps had Karkat ever been embarrassed about their relationship, if there was even a relationship to be embarrassed about. Gamzee wondered if it was just a classic case of quadrant vacillation; pale feeling turning into flushed feelings. He took one more sip of his faygo before getting up out of bed, to find out for himself.

Gamzee made his way to the kitchen where Karkat was aggressively washing the one plate. Gamzee snuck up behind him hugging the smol troll.

"Gamzee what the fucks are you doing?" Karkat cursed.

"You know I love you right bro?" Gamzee asked, his naturally de3ep voice over lapping Karkat's high pitched squeaky one.

"P-platonically right?" Karkat asked.

"Whatever you want it to be," Gamzee said.

Gamzee kissed Karkat's forehead before turning around to head back to the bedroom. Karkat lightly grabbed the back of  Gamzee's shirt. Gamzee turned around looking down at Karkat.

"What is it bro?" Gamzee asked.

"Gamzee I-," Karkat was interrupted by a sudden knock on his door, "one second please.

Karkat walked to the front door opening.

"Dave! what a surprise your here early," Karkat said.

"Yeah I was helping the Mayor today and ended up being let out early so I wanted to surprise you," Dave said pulling a bouquet of red roses from behind his back.

"These are beautiful but you can't come in right now," Karkat said.

"Why not?" Dave asked.

"It's a mess," Karkat said.

 "When isn't it?" Dave asked.

"Wow at least I try," Karkat pouted.

"I was joking babe," Dave said, "whatever you need to pick up I'll wait but you better hurry up I have something big planned tonight," Dave said.

"I believe it," Karkat replied going back inside shutting the door behind him.

"Who was it?" Gamzee asked.

"It's Dave I forgot we had a date tonight," Karkat said.

"Wait you and Dave are?" Gamzee asked.

"Yes were matesprits," Karkat said, "and Dave can't know your here,".

"Why not?" Gamzee asked.

"Because he's real good friends with the mayor and Vriska still hasn't got you pardoned," Karkat replied.

"Oh right," Gamzee said.

"Go hide in my room for  a while I take care of Dave," Karkat said.

"Okay and Karkat?" Gamzee said.

"Hmm?" Karkats asked.

"You don't have to put your social life on hold because of me okay?" Gamzee asked.

"I know," Karkat said.

 

 

 


	4. Will You Marry me?

Karkat opened the door letting Dave in.

"So what was so goddamn important that it couldn't wait any longer?" Karkat asked.

"Well it was pretty important," Dave said nervously, "but if you were busy I don't mind coming back another time,".

"Nonsense Dave your my matesprit, and I can always make time," Karkat said.

Dave chuckled, "Well that's impossible since time is metaphysical,".

Karkat pouted, "I thought you said you came here to tell me something important?".

"I did I'm just looking for the right moment ," Dave said.

"The right moment for what?" Karkat asked.

"I'm glad you asked,".Dave pulled a small jewelry box out of his pocket, Karkat blushed as Dave took a hold of his hand, "Karkat I've been meaning to ask you this for a long time," Dave said opening the small box to reveal a red ruby, "and I know you hate the color red but will you human marry me?".

"Dave I don't know what to say," Karkat said.

"A yes would be nice," Dave suggested.

"No Dave I think you misunderstood what I said, I literally have no idea what to say," Karkat said.

"Oh," Dave said surprisingly.

"Like do I say yes, or is this a trick question what is the human concept called 'marry'?" Karkat asked.

Dave laughed, "Okay okay I'll tell you. Marriage is like a matespritship, except the only difference is, you can only have one matesprit you know you want to spend the rest of your life with,". 

"Wait so like a forever matesprit?" Karkat asked.

"Yeah something like that," Dave said.

"And the ring?" Karkat asked.

"Oh yeah the ring is supposed to be like a marriage proposal and signify the marriage  I don't know," Dave said.

"Well I can say yes or no right?" Karkat asked.

"Yeah whichever one you chose, if you think we should wait a couple more years, that's fine by me but if you say yes, you'll make me the happiest man alive ," Dave said.

"Can I think about it?" Karkat asked.

"Yeah of course whatever you want and hey if you do say yes we don't have to get married right away we could still wait a couple years if we seal the deal," Dave said, "but in the meantime instead of wearing the ring on your finger how about you wear it as a necklace to signify that your unsure, or were just waiting a couple more year," Dave suggested pulling out a piece of string, putting the string through the ring tying it around Karkat's neck.

"Dave you know I love you right?" Karkat asked. 

"Yeah and I love you to," Dave replied.

"So if I said I was going to help Vriska run for mayor you wouldn't be mad right?" Karkat asked.

"No I'd just be more concerned as to why do you owe her or something like that cause if you know I can help you out of that right?" Dave asked.

"I Know and it's nothing like that I'm just helping out a friend," Karkat said.

"I didn't know you two were friend," Dave said.

"Yeah I just thought about getting into politics," Karkat said.

"Well I can tell you one thing stay out of it, it is confusing as shit," Dave said.

Karkat snickered, "I'll keep that in mind,".

"So I'll give you some time to think about it," Dave said getting up.

"Yeah I promise to give you an answer as soon as I have one," Karkat said.

"Bye," Dave said bending down to softly kiss Karkat.

"Bye," Karkat mumbled.

Later after Dave left Karkat sat on the couch looking at the ring. He couldn't deny that it certainly was beautiful and probably expensive wherever he got it from. Karkat let out a sigh when he heard his bedroom door open he almost forgot Gamzee was in there. He quickly, Put the necklace under his sweater and wiped the thoughtful look on his face.

 


	5. Feelings Jam

Gamzee came out of Karkat's room and quietly made his way over to the couch sitting next to Karkat. Gamzee immediately put a reassuring arm around Karkat's shoulder. Karkat hesitated before leaning against his former moirail who just so happened to be at the right place at the right time. They both sat there for a moment enjoying each other's presence before Gamzee spoke up.

"I don't man to pry or anything but what were you two talking about?" Gamzee asked. Before Karkat could opened his mouth to speak Gamzee quickly took back his question. "I mean you don't have to tell me or anything I'm just curious that's all and you know what those human say/said about curiosity culling the meow-beast," Gamzee managed to stutter out.

 Karkat giggled, "It's fine besides the rest of the expression goes 'Curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back'.Don't you wanna hear what I say so your curiosity will be satisfied?" he asked suggestively.

Gamzee's face flushed a light shade of purple," S-sure,".

Karkat smiled, "this is just like old time when we used to gossip about our love lives,".

"Yeah before I," Gamzee's enthusiastic smile turned into a frown.

Karkat's smile also fades away as he realizes what he had just said, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to- I'm sorry," Karkat apologize cupping his hands around Gamzee's cheeks making him look at him.

Gamzee's blush spread itself across his face his hands overlapping Karkat's, "It's okay besides this kinda reminds me of the time everyone was ready to kill me on the spot.

every except you.

You still believed there was a tiny bit of good left in me and I want to say thank you over and over again to remind you that you are a good person for believing in a rotten juggalo like me,".

"Well  guess you could say it was our own little miracle for me to believe in you," Karkat said.

Gamzee smiled from ear to ear, "I know I shouldn't but I love you so much pale or other wise!".

Karkat smile back, "Yeah pale or otherwise,". 


	6. Flushed

After falling asleep on the couch Gamzee woke up to find Karkat was still fast asleep on the couch next to him. He still couldn't believe he allowed himself to become flushed for the smol troll. Karkat after all these years was still able to capture Gamzee's cold subjugglator heart. But Gamzee knew deep down in his gut that even if they could be together their love for each other would never last because Karkat was engaged to be married and there was nothing Gamzee could do about it.

Gamzee sighed picking Karkat up into his strong arms and carried him back to his bedroom and placed him on his soft bed. Gamzee tucked him back in and left for the living room. Even though they agreed to share a bed together Gamzee still felt uncomfortable sleeping with someone  he had strong red feeling for.

 Gamzee laid back down on the couch looking up at the ceiling. He still couldn't believe he was about to lose Karkat to Dave of all people. He really hated Dave for the whole juggalo but now he wanted to tear Dave into pieces but he knew he couldn't give into those feelings or else Karkat would never trust him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but with a slight realization that there might not be a happy ending after all but because it's my story and I can do what I want with it.


	7. Filler Ahoy!

Gamzee woke up and the first thing he realized was Karkat was not here he looked in his room and he wasn't there, and to top it all off Dave was at the door demanding to talk to Karkat. Last thing Gamzee remembered hearing was Dave threatening to open the door with the spare key Karkat gave him. 

_'How did this motherfucker manage to seduce a spare key off my best bro,'_ was the first thought rushing through Gamzee's head. 

This was bad if Dave opened that door Gamzee was going to be screwed out of life and living with Karkat, Vriska would probably lose her job, and Karkat's subtlety perfect life would be chaos. No matter what Gamzee could not let Dave open that door. He pushed himself against the door so that even if Dave unlocked the door he couldn't open it. But due to Gamzee being underweight he wouldn't have that much  of a hard time being able to push through the door and discovering their little love nest inside. Oh what was Gamzee going to do.

Then when he was about to give up and open the door anyways he started to hear voices coming from the other side of the door. It was Karkat he was back from running errands and was about to tell Dave to leave.

"Hey Dave," the conversation started.

"Hey Karkat," Dave replied.

"What're you doing here?" Karkat asked.

"What's in the bag?" Dave asked pointing to the bag in Karkat's hand.

"It's a surprise," Karkat said.

"For who?" Dave asked.

"Are you jealous?" Karkat asked sounding surprised.

"Maybe I am depends on who this 'surprise' is for," Dave smirked.

"It for my cat," Karkat lied.

"You have a cat?" Dave asked suspiciously.

"Yeah his name is Gamzee," Karkat smiled at his own little devious lie.

"You named your cat after one of your dead friends freaky," Dave said.

"Yeah well if you have as many dead friends as I do you'd find it hard not to name a pet after one of them," Karkat said.

"Touché I'll just leave you to your cat then," Dave said leaning in for a kiss. Softly placing his lips on top of Karkat's licking them asking for permission to dominate him but Karkat pulled away. It didn't feel right for Dave to suddenly kiss him like that and Dave sure as hell knew it.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-,"

Karkat stopped him in the middle of his apology touching his lips in disbelief, "It's fine just caught me by surprise that's all,".

"Okay I'll see you later Kat," Dave said walking away.

"Bye boo," Karkat said walking back inside.

Gamzee sat on the couch and pretended like he wasn't  eavesdropping  on their private conversation. 

"And you" Karkat said, "don't pretend you weren't eavesdropping on my conversation with Dave,".

Gamzee gulped as Karkat walked into the kitchen putting whatever he got into the refrigerator,. Karkat walked back into the living room sitting on the couch next to Gamzee.

"So am I you're meow-beast now?" Gamzee smirked.

Karkat blushed, "You really were listening in on my conversation weren't you?".

"Yes I'm sorry," Gamzee apologized.

"It's okay I accept your apology unlike Dave," Karkat mumbled. 

"What was that?" Gamzee asked.

"Nothing," Karkat replied, "anyways are you ready for the amazing day were about to have?".

"What?" Gamzee asked.

"Yeah it's going to be loads of fun," Karkat blushed nervously.

"What are we gonna do today?" Gamzee asked.

"Glad you asked. We're going on a hike out in the woods practically in my backyard no one will see you and it's-,".

Gamzee stopped him, "Sounds fun,".

"You think so?" Karkat asked.

"Yeah it would be better than being cooped up inside all day," Gamzee said.

"Great I'll be right back," Karkat said.

"Where you going?" Gamzee asked.

"I'm going to change if we're going out on a hot sunny day I am not going to go out in a sweater and sweatpants," Karkat said.

Gamzee blushed, "O-oh,".

~Gamzee's imagination~

"No peeking naughty boy~,"

**-implies fanservice-  
** -end-

Gamzee quickly put those thoughts behind him as Karkat closed his bedroom door behind him.

 


	8. Tag Your it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw Only picture I could find with Karkat in booty shorts also next few chapters are going to be fanservice/fillers enjoy!

When Karkat came out of his room Gamzee was even more of a blushing mess than before. He never thought he'd ever see Karkat in something like booty shorts. He thought it would remind him of Equius it did remind him of Equius but it was a good sensational feeling that he never wanted to go away.

"Umm Gamzee are you okay?" Karkat asked.

"Yeah just surprised that's all you look nice," Gamzee complimented.

"Thanks," Karkat replied.

"So are we going to go or what?" Gamzee asked.

"Yeah follow me," Karkat said walking into the kitchen.

Karkat open the back door that led into the backyard.

"Woah there's a back door?" Gamzee asked.

"Yup now are you coming or not?" Karkat asked opening the door for him.

Gamzee followed Karkat out into the backyard. He didn't realized it but Karkat grabbed his hand as they entered the woods. But as soon as they got in he let go and started going his own way.

"Hey where you going?" Gamzee asked.

"I dunno I usually walk out here until I get lost," Karkat replied.

"So that's your idea of a good time getting lost together?" Gamzee asked.

"I think your looking at this all wrong I mind if I get lost in the woods but I don't mind getting lost with you," Karkat explained.

Gamzee blushed a light shade of purple, "I never thought about it like that,".

"I see it as a better way of looking at things," Karkat smiled.

"So what happens when we really get lost in here?" Gamzee asked.

"Oh I already thought of a way to motivate you to get back," Karkat said.

"Oh yeah and what's that?" Gamzee asked suspiciously as they continued to walk deeper and deeper into the woods.

"This morning I worked out a little arrangement. First I went to John and Roxy's to get a special ingredient, Then I went to Jane's and got her to bake me another pie," Karkat explained.

"I don't get it what's so special about this pie?" Gamzee asked.

"It's sopor slime pie Gamzee," Karkat said bluntly.

"How did you manage to get it?" Gamzee asked.

"Well it took a long time to convince Roxy to magically poof some slime here and then asking Jane to bake me a pie was a piece of cake," Karkat said.

It was awkwardly quietly for the next five minutes ever since the mentioning of the sopor slime. 

Karkat was bored so he randomly poked Gamzee's arms and said, "Tag you're it,". Gamzee poked him back with the same message, "Tag you're it,". This continued for another five minutes until Karkat was chasing Gamzee trying to tag him back.

It's been about ten minutes and Karkat still couldn't find Gamzee. He looks over a hill trying to spot him when there he was standing in the middle of nowhere looking at a tree. Karkat quietly ran getting ready to sneak up behind Gamzee when he tripped over his own two feet pouncing on top of Gamzee accidentally connecting their lips.Karkat pulled away sitting on top of him for a few seconds before saying, "Tag you're it,".


	9. Pie Time

When Gamzee and Karkat got back to the house they didn't speak a word of what happened. What happens in the woods stays in the woods I guess but the two couldn't get the thought of each other out of their heads so they found it best to not say word to each other for the rest of the way home. And when they did get home what was going to happen were they just going to forget everything that happened no they couldn't it was the only thing they could think about; each other. 

Gamzee sat down on the couch while Karkat walked into the kitchen opening the refrigerator. He came back with two slices of pie. Gamzee looked at him funny before taking a bite of his pie. Gamzee still didn't understand why Karkat did this for him he didn't even need the sopor anymore this was just a random act of kindness on Karkat's part. He watched as Karkat was about to take a bite out of the slice he got for himself. Gamzee stopped him from taking a bite he didn't want Karkat to eat the sopor slime and he didn't know why.

"Dude what the hell?" Karkat asked.

"I just don't want you to eat it," Gamzee said.

"And why the hell not?" Karkat asked.

"Because you've seen what this stuff did to me I don't want you to meet the same fate," Gamzee said.

Karkat pulled his hand away from Gamzee's, "Well one slice of pie isn't going to get me addicted to the stuff,".

"Okay I'm sorry," Gamzee apologized.

After a few more minutes of silence and sopor slime Karkat and Gamzee started to open up to each other again.

"Gamzee?" Karkat said.

"Huh?" Gamzee hummed.

"How do you feel about me being engaged to Dave I mean you came into my house probably  expecting me to give you unconditional love live a meow-beast or something and then Dave shows up with the crazy notion that we should get married and kinda ruined the illusion that we could be together," Karkat said.

"It doesn't really matter how I feel bro your the one who has to marry him and I care about how you feel no matter how cheesy it sounds," Gamzee replied.

"It does sound pretty cheesy when you put it like that,"Karkat giggled. 

"Yeah it does," Gamzee admitted.

Karkat got up stumbling into the kitchen.

"Oh hey look we ate all the pie," Karkat said holding the pie tin in his hand.

"More like you ate all the pie," Gamzee accused.

"Nope I'm pretty sure you helped me eat all the pie you still got some on your face," Karkat said pointing at Gamzee's face.

"Where," Gamzee asked trying to lick the last of it off his face.

"Here let me get it," Karkat said kissing the corner Gamzee's mouth.

Gamzee just let him kiss his face until he pulled away.

"Let me guess there wasn't any slime on my face was there?" Gamzee asked.

"There was I just need an excuse to kiss you," Karkat said.

Gamzee looked down at Karkat's knees noticing how scared they were from running around in the woods, "Woah bro are you legs okay?".

"oOh my knees I must've scraped them when I tripped," Karkat said getting up walking into the bathroom coming out with hydrogen peroxide, cotton balls, a band aid. "Nothing a little hydrogen peroxide and a band aid can't fix,".

"What're the balls for?" Gamzee asked.

Karkat snickered, "You wanna know how wrong that just sounded,".

"Answer the question already," Gamzee said.

"I don't like getting the hydrogen peroxide on my hands," Karkat said.

"It's going to get on your skin anyway," Gamzee said.

"You missing the point," Karkat said.

"Okay whatever," Gamzee said rolling his eyes.

After Karkat got his knees cleaned up Gamzee carried him back to his room and laid him down on the bed. He was about to walk out of the room Karkat called him over to his side and asked where he was going and when he explained he was going out to to sleep on the couch Karkat invited him in his bed and they both fell asleep next to each other.

The next morning Karkat woke up and he felt like he was about to puke.

"Why won't the light turn off?" Karkat asked himself covering himself with the blankets.

"I don't know bro," Gamzee said comforting the smol troll.

"Oh god I think I'm gonna hurl Gamzee could you get me a bucket or something?" Karkat asked.

"A bucket!?!?! Karkat really?!?" Gamzee asked.

"it's not what you think Gamzee just get me something I can throw up in," Karkat said.

"Okay," Gamzee said walking into the kitchen finding a small garbage can and quickly bringing it back to the bedroom.

 

 


	10. Rosemary's Baby pt.1: The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters are a bit out there but I hope you enjoy them anyways!

The joyous new came in the late afternoon Dave burst through Karkat's front door and was about to come barging  through his bedroom door. Thankfully he had the courtesy to knock before entering giving Gamzee enough time to hide inside the closet . Dave entered Karkat's room at his own free will and Karkat was still throwing up. Dave flopped onto the bed noticing Karkat's sudden morning sickness.

"Woah you okay kitkat?" Dave asked.

"Yeah I'm fine I just ate something bad last night," Karkat replied. "So spill the bean why are you here?" he asked.

"Well something amazing happened last night!" Dave exclaimed.

'Besides me stuffing my face with pie?" Karkat asked sarcastically.

Dave gave him a serious look from behind those aviator shades he always wears.

"Dave why do always wear sunglasses?" Karkat asked.

"Haven't I told you already?" Dave asked.

"No I don't think you have," Karkat said.

"I'm pretty sure I have but here we go again," Dave said.

_-Flashback-_

"Hey fuckass," a young high pitched voiced Karkat called out, "why do you always wear those stupid sunglasses all the time?".

"Well why do you always hide the true identity of your blood color ?" Dave asked in response.

"Because I'm hiding something I was ridiculed for having and your hiding something as stupid as your eyes," Karkat said.

"Ridiculed man I think everyone would be so cool with your blood color even if it's some ugly color like brown," Dave said.

"We had a friend with brown blood he's dead and I'm pretty sure if he was alive he'd be very offended right now," Karkat said.

"Well shit dude you know what I'm trying to say," Dave said.

"No I don't know what you're trying to say," Karkat replied.

"I'm saying you'd be perfect no matter what color blood you have," Dave said.

"Hey how about we bury the hatchet over some apple juice?" Karkat asked.

"I'd like that," Dave said.

_-End-_

"So that's why you wear them to hide your eyes?" Karkat asked.

"Yes it's not normal for someone to have red eyes," Dave said putting his shades back on.

"Just like it isn't considered 'normal' if a troll has red blood," Karkat said.

"I guess you can say that," Dave said.

"Well anyways what did you come here to tell me?" Karkat asked.

"Rose and Kanaya had a baby together!" Dave said.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karkat sat there for a second, "They what?" he asked.

"You know they had a wriggler together," Dave said.

"I know I heard what you said but Rose is a human and Kanaya is a troll," Karkat said.

"Yeah so?" Dave asked.

"There can be interspecies relationships now?" Karkat asked.

"Apparently," Dave replied.

When Karkat finally got out of bed Dave told him that they should go visit Rose and Kanaya to see how they were doing. Karkat couldn't deny that he was curious about this new 'grub'. Being the ectobiologist of his game session he had no idea that interspecies breeding was possible. Karkat got dressed in his usual attire grey skinny jean and a sweater he took Dave shades off and asked if he could wear them just for today.

"Why do you need to wear sunglasses?" Dave asked.

"Because I'm having light sensitivity issues today," Karkat said.

Dave could see right through his bull shit but thought he'd let today slide after all Karkat did look cute wearing his shades.


	11. Rosemary's Baby pt.2: Dave's P.O.V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only chapter that will be in anyone's P.O.V.

Dave's P.O.V. 

When we got there every including the Dersites and Prospitians came to see the newly born baby in the new universe.

To be honest we as the inhabitants have to come up with a name for our planet we can't just keep calling it our planet forever. We can't call it Earth even though technologically it is Earth but that's going to spark some tension between the Dersites, Prospitians, Alternians and the humans. The humans including myself don't really give a fuck what we call it as long as it gets done.

I just realized up until now that I don't know a single thing about this new baby like if it was a boy or a girl, and what its name is, or if Vriska of all people was even going to like it. Yes Vriska because for all I know she could think the baby was just another distractions from the presidential election . Karkat works for her he'd probably know what's up. On second thought I shouldn't ask because he looked genuinely surprised when I told him. I don't know why though sure it may be a hybrid baby between a human and a troll but that makes it even cooler. I can't believe I'm an uncle!!!

After waiting for a really long time we got to the living room to see that it was Vriska who was holding up the line and she was so happy. Not exactly what I expected but it was still good. Karkat lightly tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see what he wanted but I was about to get another response that I wasn't expecting.

"Dave I'm going to go sit on the couch," he told me.

 "But were finally going to see the baby," I whined.

"I know I'm just very very tired," Karkat replied.

"Okay I just want you to say hi to Rose and Kanaya okay?" I asked.

"Fine maybe I can ask Kanaya if I could crash in the spare room," Karkat sighed.

I rolled my eyes as Kanaya separated herself away from Rose and Vriska.

"Hello Dave, Karkat I haven't seen the two of you in a while," Kanaya greeted.

"Hey Kanaya," Karkat mumbled.

"It looks like you're still grumpy as always aren't you Karkat?" Kanaya asked.

"Not grumpy just tired," Karkat corrected.

"Oh dear I hope your getting a proper amount of sleep," Kanaya  said. 

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine if it's okay for me to crash in the guest bedroom till the crowd settles," Karkat bargained.

"Sure you remember where it is right?" Kanaya asked.

"Yes and thank you," Karkat said walking down the hall.

"Not a problem dear," Kanaya replied.

 

 

"So did you ask him yet?" she asked.

"Yes," I said.

"And what did he say?" Kanaya asked.

"I'm still waiting for an answer," I said.

"Well damn," Kanaya said crossing her arms in frustration.

I chuckled looking over at Rose. "I'm going to say hi to Rose," I said. I walked over to the couch sitting down next to Rose and Vriska when I noticed the small bundle of joy in Rose's arms. 

A smile crept onto her face as she asked, "Do you want to hold her?".

 I nodded as she handed me the small infant. I looked at this kid for a second looking at her pale white skin and her troll like features her horns matching Kanaya's she was the perfect little angel. I wonder if this is what it'll be like if Karkat and I have a child together.

"She adorable," I complimented, "what's her name?".

"Rosemary," Rose said.

"Simply beautiful," I replied.

"So where's Karkat?" Rose asked changing the subject, as usual, panning the camera onto me, "Are you guys legally wed yet or what?" she had to ask.

"No not yet," I said.

"So how long are you guys going to wait?{" Rose asked.

"Whenever Karkat's ready I guess," I said.

"I know I kind of figured but what if I told you there was a way to speed up the process?" Rose asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"If you're suggesting I impregnate Karkat I highly doubt that'll happen,"I said.

"Why not?" Rose asked.

"I don't want to feel obligated," I said.

"Okay I get it you want to wait but the longer you wait the more impatient you're going to get," Rose warned. 

I rolled my eyes at the comment but it did get me thinking. What if Rose is right what if I do get impatient I was the knight of time all I had was patience so I should be good I think.

"I'm going to go check on Karkat," I blurted.

"Good luck working on that love child," Rose said.

I blushed walking down the hallway to the guest bedroom. I opened the door looking in to see Karkat was fast asleep or so it seemed as soon as I closed the door behind me that's when he realized I was in here and he sat up.

"Hey Dave," Karkat yawned.

"Hey," I replied. 

"What's up?" he asked.

 "Oh you know with the baby everyone is excited and all and I started thinking about something," I said.

"Oh yeah and what's that?" Karkat asked.

"Do you think we have a future together?" I asked.

Karkat frowned, "We could have a future together it's one of the many possibilities out there but the important question is do I want a future  with you and will I be happy with what the future brings," Karkat said.

"I know it's just I'm worried what if the future doesn't work out for us and we fall apart?" I asked.

"It's up to us to keep us together," Karkat said.

"I know that," I said.

"You seem to know a lot of things," Karkat said.

"I do," I replied.

"Do you know what happens next?" Karkat asked.

"Yeah I do this," I said leaning in for a kiss.Karkat blushed mildly as I pulled away. "I'm sorry-," Karkat interrupted me with another kiss. I had to admit it was good feeling like I was wanted again. I lost one thing today and that was my self control I pinned Karkat down on the bed and passionately kissed him. I guess we were going to have a baby after all.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened yeah this story is somewhere in between my favorite OTPs Davekat and Gamkar . Also I just want to apologize for not updating in awhile school sucks and there's nothing I can do about it.


	12. Afterwards

After seeing the baby Karkat might as well of ran back home shutting the door behind him. He didn't know what to do with himself after he had sex with Dave. First thing he wanted to do was take s shower he was all sticky and sweaty from this afternoon. Karkat walked into the bathroom and shut shut the door behind him. He slowly lifted his shirt over his head throwing it down the laundry shoot. Karkat then dropped both his sweatpants and boxers also putting them down the shoot. He turned on the hot water hopping into the shower. He lathered the soap all over his body cleaning every crevice on his body that he could find. Karkat rubbed the combined shampoo and conditioner in his hair trying to avoid getting any in his eyes. As soon he was done he grabbed his towel that was sitting on the toilet seat. He wrapped the towel around his waist walking back to his bedroom completely forgetting Gamzee who was still hiding in the closet as he watched his best bro take his towel off.

A blush grew on Gamzee's face as he covered his eyes. He didn't mean to look but Karkat's soft grey skin was so enticing he just sat there admiring his body in a completely non-gay-way until he felt a trickle of blood down his face *author-chan inserts random nosebleed* . He wondered how long it would take before Karkat would notice him (please notice me senpai lol) a couple minutes, an hour, or maybe even a couple seconds. Karkat slid on an over-sized t-shirt and flopped onto the bed letting red tears stream down his face. Gamzee poked his head out of the closet to see that Karkat was crying. Not knowing what to do in this situation Gamzee did the only thing he knew how to do: comfort him.

He stepped outside of the closet startling Karkat. "Oh hey Gamzee I almost forgot you were in there," Karkat sniffed, "did you stay in there the whole time?".

Gamzee nodded.

"What's wrong why are you giving me the cold shoulder?" Karkat asked.

"Why are you crying?" Gamzee asked.

Karkat wiped the tears from his face, "Alright you caught I was crying,".

Karkat scotched over making room for Gamzee, "Mind telling me what you were crying about?" Gamzee asked.

Karkats shook his head no leaning his head against Gamzee's shoulder. Gamzee put an arm around Karkat pulling him in for a hug. "You know you can tell me anything right?" Gamzee asked.

"I know I'm just really really confused about what I want right now," Karkat replied.

"Tell me what you and you can have it," Gamzee said.

"Well right now I'm happy with the relationship I have with Dave, but I also want to be with you, I love the pale moments we have with each other, and I love it when we kiss, and I just really really want to be with you, but I can't because I'm with Dave and there is no way I can be with both of you without committing infidelity," Karkat said.

"I want to be with you too I don't care if we commit infidelity at least we'll be doing it together both literally and figuratively," Gamzee said passionately kissing Karkat.

Karkat blushed furiously as Gamzee continued to kiss down his neck spreading karkat's legs apart with his hands softly brushing his hand against his thigh.

Karkat lightly moaned as Gamzee firmly pinned him down on the bed pulling his pants and boxers down putting his big ole tenta-bulge in between Karkat's legs.

Gamzee thrusted into Karkat each time even faster than the last until it became obvious Karkat had already reached his climax. Gamzee was ready to pull out but Karkat latched onto him wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist.

"Not yet," Karkat moaned.

Gamzee nodded as he continued to thrust into Karkat. As soon as Gamzee released his genetic material into Karkat he pulled out laying down next to him.

Karkat cuddled up next to him as Gamzee asked, "Will you admit you're mine now?".

"I'm yours I'm yours," Karkat giggled.

They both laughed into a deep slumber both to wake up to the most wonderful news.

 


	13. Puns

Karkat woke up in the comfort of Gamzee's arms. He lightly kissed his cheek before getting up out of bed with an immense pain in his legs from having two men in one night ravish him red. Karkat walked into the bathroom turning on  the shower head to take a quick rinse. When he got out of the shower Vriska had somehow managed to weasel her way into Karkat's house/hive. Karkat jumped at the sudden surprise visit then his expression softened when he saw that it was only Vriska.  

Karkat sighed, "Hello Vriska,".

Vriska smiled back, "Hey Vantas," she replied, "I have some Vantastic news,".

"I'm just going to ignore that terrible pun that you just made and listen to you anyways," Karkat said.

"Come on Vantass don't short serket," Vriska lightly chuckled underneath her breath. 

"Vriska please you're scaring me," Karkat said.

"Alright alright I'm done," Vriska said.

"So why are you here?"  Karkat asked.

"Go wake up Gamzee I have some egg-cellent news!" Vriska said.

"Vriska," Karkat scolded.

"I purromise that's the last one," Vriska lied.

Karkat went back to the bedroom shutting the door behind him. Before he woke up Gamzee he put on his usual attire grey sweatpants and his black sweater with a faded cancer symbol on it. He woke up Gamzee and told him what was going on. Gamzee understood and followed Karkat back into the living room. 

"Gr8 were all here," Vriska declared. 

"Yeah several bad puns later now what do you want?" Karkat asked. 

"Is that any way to talk to your new boss Karkat?" Vriska asked, "honestly I'm surprised you mustered up enough courage to actually tell Dave a pretty believable  lie. Now I suppose you're lying to him about the love affair  that's going on between the two of you?".

They both gave her a surprised look at how quickly she was able to find out about them so quickly.

"It was quite obvious I left the two of alone in this perfect hideaway it was only natural I expect you two to fall for each other," Vriska said. "Well anyways what I came here to tell you guys was that I got us an audience with the mayor himself he wants to see if Gamzee's really been rehabilitated in the short time that he's been here with you," Vriska said.

"That's great when is this meeting taking place?" Karkat asked.

"In a month I'll leave you two alone to sort things out okay,". 

And with that Vriska left the couple alone to plan out what they were going to do next and what they were going to do in the meantime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I know its been like forever since I last updated this book but I 've had a lack of motivation you know and the last part of this chapter got lost somewhere and I didn't know where it was. So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter might not be another one for a while but we'll see till then I'll see ya later, sincerely Author-chan


	14. Holding hand/Cooking Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided until I get actual motivation to write some hard core plot I'm not going to force words to come out of my mouth no I'm just going to write cute fluffy oneshots of Gamze and Karkat being happy you know if Gamzee was around and not in an actual refrigerator haha (that's not funny). 
> 
> For now I'm going to go off like '30 day writing challenges' or some shit like but the list I'm going to start using for writing is up above. I'm not going to try blowing through the list in one day or something I'm just going to take my time and write as many chapter as I want.

Gamzee's POV

After Vriska left Karkat walked into the kitchen looking at the time. It was around 12:30 so he was making us some lunch. I stood at the door frame watching like a small human child as he pulled out a bright red pot from one of the cupboards and filled it up with warm water. He then walked over to the stove placing it on one of the burners turning the dial to high and began watching the water boil. I stood there for what seemed like forever before Karkat pulled out some pasta noodles from the same cupboard he got the red pot. He poured the noodles into the boiling water and began to stir. I loved watching Karkat cook even if he doesn't cook that often he looks beautiful when he does it he looks beautiful no matter what he's doing. Minutes go by and Karkat turns around to see that I was standing there the whole time.

"Gamzee were you standing there this whole time?" he asked turning off the stove and walking the pot to the sink.

I nodded slowly.

"You should've said something you big goof," Karkat continued trying to reach for the strainer above his head.

I walked in grabbing it for him, "Is this what you're looking for?" I asked.

He giggles, "Yes," he said taking it placing it in the sink pouring the noodles and hot water into the sink.

Karkat poured the noodles in the strainer back into the pot. He then put the pot back on the stove. He got out two plates setting them on the table for just the two of us.

**A/N: This chapter was supposed to be about hand holding but then my brain was like we should write about pasta  so I wrote about pasta but back to the story.**

Karkat and I sat at the table eating our spaghetti. I constantly twirled my around with my fork refusing to look Karkat in the eye. I wonder how long it was going to be like this a day, a week, or maybe even for the entire month who knows certainly not me. After three minutes of playing with my food Karkat decided to ask me what was wrong.

"What's wrong Gamzee you're not eating your food is it rancid or something?" Karkat asked.

"No it's not that at all I think it's a lovely gesture it's just how long before we can go out on a real or go outside without looking behind our backs I wanna know how long before I can hold your hand?" I asked purple tears streaming down my face.

Karkat got up walking over to me wiping my tears away. I wrapped my long lanky arms around his small waist. The room was silent  I was quiet Karkat was quiet and the only sound that parted his lips was 'soosh'. 


End file.
